onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Jewelry Bonney
Jewelry Bonney, nativa del mare meridionale, è il capitano dei pirati di Bonney. È soprannominata "Pozzo senza fondo" (大喰らい, O Gurai), dato che quando mangia esagera sempre. La sua taglia ammonta a 140 milioni di berry. Aspetto Bonney è una ragazza non molto alta e con deli occhi lucidi e azzurri. Porta uno strano piercing sotto l'occhio destro e ha dei lunghi capelli rosa. Le sue labbra hanno la forma di un cuore. Indossa un cappello verde di pelo; una t-shirt bianca con sopra una giacca marrone e un paio di pantaloncini a righe di colori nero e terra di siena bruciata da cui partono delle bretelle nere che evidenziano la grandezza del seno.Porta degli stivali in pelle nera da cui partono delle calze di forma stravagante di colori viola fucsia e dei motivi giallo oro. Relazioni Abilità e poteri Bonney, per qualche inspiegata ragione, sembra in grado di consumare enormi quantità di cibo senza ritorsioni sul proprio fisico. Non importa quanto mangi, in qualche modo sembra in grado di metabolizzare tutto il cibo ingerito senza riempirsi lo stomaco o addirittura senza nemmeno prendere un grammo di grasso. È possibile che sia dovuto al potere del suo Frutto del Diavolo che le dona un metabolismo da bambina. Bonney ha mostrato poco in quanto ad abilità fisiche. Ha comunque mostrato di essere abbastanza veloce, in quanto è riuscita a bloccare Zoro prima che attaccasse Charloss. Lei e la sua ciurma sono stati annientati dalla ciurma di Barbanera, anche se è riuscita a ferire Marshall D. Teach tirando un poderoso calcio alla sua testa. Frutto del Diavolo Bonney usa i suoi poteri per la prima volta su un gruppo di Marines. Bonney mostra le sue inspiegabili capacità che sembrano provenire da un Frutto del Diavolo che permette di manipolare l'età propria od altrui. She can alter the ages of herself and others, rapidly aging her intended targets into their senior years or regressing them into small children.Se i suoi poteri derivano da un Frutto del Diavolo, esso è raro in quanto non influisce l'abbigliamento della persona cui viene manipolata l'età. Bonney indossa abiti succinti a quanto pare, e delle bretelle in modo che i suoi abiti si adattano al suo corpo quando diventa bambina, mentre un gruppo di Marines colpiti da Bonney diventano troppo piccoli per i loro vestiti personali. She may need her hands to use her power, as Blackbeard kept her in line simply by chaining her hands to a post, though it is also possible that the chains were lined with Kairoseki, preventing her from accessing her powers. In the anime, one of these transformations is heard, yet not seen, implying that her powers work through a process, rather than in a flash. She also briefly speaks a line in her adult voice while in child form after saving Zoro from Saint Charloss. Storia Sabaody Quando Zoro attacca uno dei nobili mondiali, Jewelry interviene perché teme che il gesto di Zoro possa portare all'intervento di un ammiraglio, e "ringiovanisce" per salvare il nobile con un rapido scatto. Più avanti mostra chiaramente i suoi poteri, ovvero di poter cambiare l'età sua e di altre persone, quando trasforma i soldati della Marina in bambini o in gracili vecchietti. Non si sa se l'effetto è temporaneo o permanente. Marineford Dopo Marineford Viene catturata da Barbanera, per riscattarla con una nave della Marina, ma quando arriva la nave, sopra c'è Akainu e la ciurma di Barbanera scappa, lasciando Jewerly Bonney in balia dell'ammiraglio della Marina. Curiosità * Nelle SBS del volume 64 Oda ha disegnato Bonney da bambina. * Il suo nome è ispirato a quello della famosa piratessa Anne Bonny. Navigazione en:Jewelry Bonney Categoria:Pirati di Bonney Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Supernove Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del mare meridionale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso